The use of balloons as decorations for parties, celebrations, grand openings, and other events is well known, and millions of balloons are so used each year. In many instances, performers use balloons for entertainment purposes. For example, balloon artists, known in the industry as “twisters,” create shapes and animals from “modeling” balloons specifically designed for that purpose. Modeling balloons are long and have a small diameter, but are very strong and resilient in order to withstand all the twisting. Only individuals with extremely strong lungs can generate the air pressures necessary to blow up modeling balloons (and particularly those of high quality), and it is therefore helpful, and sometimes necessary, to inflate them using a balloon inflation device or “balloon inflator”. Many varieties of balloon inflators are known and commercially available, but these inflators suffer from a number of disadvantages, particularly where the performer moves about during the performance, making portability an issue.
Prior art balloon inflators capable of generating the pressures necessary for inflating a modeling balloon are motor based, typically employing a motor to power an air compressor or a pump. The motors, compressors and/or pumps make these balloon inflators heavy and cause them to become hot while operating. In addition, motor-based balloon inflators can be somewhat large and awkward in size, making them cumbersome and difficult to carry. Furthermore, prior art balloon inflators may overheat if used or run continuously. All of these factors weigh against easy portability. The prior art portable modeling balloon inflators rely upon batteries for power. Batteries are a burden because they must be recharged or replaced when they no longer provide sufficient power. They also suffer from requiring frequent replacement, especially during frequent use. These battery powered devices often also suffer from electrical complications.
A particular prior art balloon inflator that is commercially available utilizes a compressor similar to those used in automobile horns to inflate modeling balloons. This compressor is not designed for continuous use, but instead is designed for use in short durations, and is therefore not ideally suited for use as a balloon inflator. In addition, the compressor is typically powered by a nickel cadmium battery or lead-acid battery, which are both heavy and expensive. Therefore, this popular balloon inflator suffers from a number of disadvantages.
Thus, there is a need for an improved portable balloon inflator device that alleviates one or more of the deficiencies discussed above. Notably, although this need relates most specifically to modeling balloons, the balloon inflators taught herein can generally inflate any type of balloon.